Composite materials and separation materials have been described in patent documents such as:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,415; 4,889,632; 4,923,610; 4,952,349; 5,160,627; 11/1992; 5,593,576; 5,599,453; 5,672,276; 5,723,601; 5,906,734; 6,045,697; 6,086,769; and 6,258,276;
International Patent Nos. EP 316,642; WO 00/12618; WO 00/50160; EP 316,642 B1; and EP 664,732 B1;
and in other publications, for example:
    Liu, H. C. and Fried, J. R., Breakthrough of lysozyme through an affinity membrane of cellulose-Cibaron Blue. AIChE Journal, vol. 40 (1994), p. 40-49.    Tennikov, M. B.; Gazdina, N. V.; Tennikova, T. B.; Svec, F., Effect of porous structure of macroporous polymer supports on resolution in high-performance membrane chromatography. Journal of Chromatography A, vol. 798 (1998) p. 55-64.    Svec, F.; Jelinkova, M.; Votavova, E., Reactive macroporous membranes based on glycidyl methacrylate-ethylene dimethacrylate copolymer for high-performance membrane chromatography. Angew. Makromol. Chem. Vol. 188 (1991) p. 167-176.    Tennikova, T. B.; Belenkii, B. G.; Svec, F., High-performance membrane chromatography. A novel method of protein separation. J. Liquid Chromatography, vol. 13 (1990) p. 63-70.    Tennikova, T. B.; Bleha, M.; Svec, F.; Almazova, T. V.; Belenkii, B. G. J., High-performance membrane chromatography of proteins, a novel method of protein separation. Chromatography, vol. 555 (1991) p. 97-107.    Tennikova, T. B.; Svec, F. High-performance membrane chromatography: highly efficient separation method for proteins in ion-exchange, hydrophobic interaction and reversed-phase modes. J. Chromatography, vol. 646 (1993) p. 279-288.    Viklund, C.; Svec, F.; Fréchet, J. M. J. Fast ion-exchange HPLC of proteins using porous poly(glycidyl methacrylate-co-ethylene dimethacrylate)monoliths grafted with poly(2-acrylamido-2-methyl-1-propanesulfonic acid). Biotechnol. Progress, vol. 13 (1997) p. 597-600.    Mika, A. M. and Childs, R. F. Calculation of the hydrodynamic permeability of gels and gel-filled microporous membranes, Ind. Eng. Chem. Res., vol. 40 (2001), p. 1694-1705.